familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1492
:Also film, 1492: Conquest of Paradise. Year 1492 (MCDXCII) was a leap year starting on Sunday (link will display the full calendar) of the Julian calendar. Events of 1492 * January 2 - Boabdil, the last Moorish King of Granada, surrenders his city to the army of Ferdinand and Isabella after a lengthy siege. * January 23 - Pentateuch first printed. * March 31 - Ferdinand and Isabella sign the Alhambra decree expelling all Jews from Spain unless they convert to Roman Catholicism. * July 31 - The Jews are expelled from Spain. * August 3 - Christopher Columbus sets sail on his first journey across the Atlantic Ocean to the Americas. * Ygo Gales Galama, Frisian warlord and freedom fighting rebel (b. 1443), is brutally murdered * August 11 - Pope Alexander VI succeeds Pope Innocent VIII as the 214th pope, after the 1492 papal conclave. * Sultan Bayezid II of the Ottoman Empire, learning about the expulsion of Jews from Spain, dispatched the Ottoman Navy to bring the Jews safely to Ottoman lands, mainly to the cities of Thessaloniki (currently in Greece) and İzmir (currently in Turkey).http://www.jewishvirtuallibrary.org/jsource/vjw/Turkey.html * October 12 - Christopher Columbus' expedition makes landfall in the Caribbean and lands on Guanahani. The Italian explorer believes he has reached the East Indies. * October 28 - Christopher Columbus lands in Cuba. * November 7 - The Ensisheim meteorite, a 127-kg meteorite, lands in a wheat field near the village of Ensisheim in Alsace. * December 5 - Christopher Columbus becomes the first known European to set foot on the island of Hispaniola. * December 31 - About 100,000 Jews were expelled from Sicily. * Casimir IV Jagiello of Jagiello Royal House ends reign. (1427-1492). * Year 7000 according to the Byzantine Date of Creation and an expected year of Apocalypse * The first arboretum to be designed and planted was the Arboretum Trsteno, near Dubrovnik in Croatia. * Russians build a fortress in Ivangorod, on the eastern banks of the Narva river. * Leonardo da Vinci's Vitruvian Man was created in this year. * In Ming Dynasty China, the commercial transportation of grain to the northern border in exchange for salt certificates is monetarized. Births *March 4 - Francesco de Layolle, Italian composer (died c1540) *March 27 - Adam Ries, German mathematician (died 1559) *April 4 - Ambrosius Blarer, German religious reformer (died 1564) *April 11 - Marguerite of Navarre, queen of Henry II of Navarre (died 1549) *April 20 - Pietro Aretino, Italian author (died 1556) *July 2 - Elizabeth Tudor, daughter of Henry VII of England (died 1495) *September 7 - Giacomo Aconcio, Italian pioneer of religious tolerance (died 1566) *September 12 - Lorenzo II de' Medici, Duke of Urbino (died 1519) **Berthold Haller, Swiss reformer (died 1536) **Amago Kunihisa, Japanese nobleman (died 1554) **Hirate Masahide, Japanese retainer and tutor of Oda Nobunaga (died 1553) **Edward Edward Wotton, English physician and zoologist (died 1552) *''probable'' **Thomas Manners (died 1543) **Fernan Perez de Oliva, Spanish man of letters (died 1531) **Polidoro da Caravaggio, Italian painter (died 1543) Deaths * April 8 - Lorenzo de' Medici, ruler of Florence (born 1449) * June 7 **Casimir IV Jagiellon, King of Poland (born 1427) **Elizabeth Woodville, Queen of Edward IV of England (born 1437) * July 25 - Pope Innocent VIII (born 1432) *October 12 - Piero della Francesca, Italian artist (born c1420) * October 25 - Thaddeus McCarthy, Irish bishop (born c1455) * November 6 - Antoine Busnois, French composer and poet (born c1430) * November 19 - Jami, Persian poet (born 1414) * Ygo Gales Galama, Frisian warlord and freedomfighting rebel (b. 1443), is brutally murdered * November 24 - Loys of Gruuthuse, earl of Winchester (born c1427) *''date unknown'' **Anne Neville (born 1426) **Baccio Pontelli, Italian architect (born c1450)